Her Astral Lover
by Predaliena
Summary: Nicole sees dreams about a strange dark place with a read door in the end of a corridor. Behind it she spots a terrifying red-faced demon that lives there and rules this world. Little did she know that those were no dreams but astral projections, and with their help the demon finally finds his way into the real world.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 13: Her Astral Lover (Insidious)**

It wasn't the first time Nicole has seen a strange place in her dreams. It happened so many times that she could easily draw it on paper. Not that she was happy to travel there again and again and be surrounded by what seemingly appeared to be spirits of the dead. The red door at the end of a dark corridor has already become an object of hallucinations, even in real life. She was very afraid of that place, and afraid for a reason.

The door contained a horrible secret behind it, and Nicole had found it out.

Nevertheless, all would be bearable if it wasn't for this… red-faced thing she has begun to see, or, more precise, to hallucinate. He or it, whatever it was, haunted her dreams every time she got to a place that reminded her of a theater a bit, but all was so dark that it was hard to see a thing. And the music… there always was this strange music, the source of which appeared to be an antique gramophone. Nicole felt rather surprised that this thing listened to music while being busy with whatever it was doing. She couldn't see what though, as the creature's lair was located at least one floor higher than she was. Besides, the room the monster lived in was full of some strange, demonic decorations.

And that's where this monstrous creature lived.

Behind the red door.

Nicole was happy that at least she hasn't encountered this demon directly so far and returned to the real world unharmed. She was sure that those were just dreams, no matter how real they might seem. Yes, they were indeed creepy, but nothing bad could happen.

Or could it?

Nicole smiled and giggled a bit, thinking of that. Many people had something bad happening to them in their dreams, but all was happily gone when they awoke. Life is not like those silly horror movies about a dream demon named Freddy who murdered his victims in their dreams, and it resulted in their death in real life. It is fun to watch, but nothing like that is possible in reality.

Nicole sighed and got up from her bed, ready to go to the bathroom. Last night she made another travel to that sinister place, so finally it even stopped frightening her so much as it did in the beginning. Despite her dream travels, there was not a single sign of exhaustion or bad sleeping, and no one had any idea what she was going through at nights. Today was Friday, and she was planning to visit the cinema with two of her friends – Jodie and Linda, and after that invite them both to her place for tea. With that thought she walked into the bathroom, but before she managed to open the water tap, the bathroom door slammed shut behind her with a loud noise, making her heart almost jump out of her chest. Nicole froze on the spot, facing the door and feeling all her insides trembling. This was the first time something like that occurred in her apartment, and she didn't like that. All windows were closed, and all the doors weren't self-closing ones. Still shaking, the frightened female scratched her head, trying to concentrate. Finally she took the courage and opened the door in one swift movement, but found nothing out of ordinary. Never before she had been that confused, but understanding that thus she would be late for work, Nicole returned to her business and opened the water tap to brush her teeth. Cool water created pleasant feeling of refreshing when she splashed it on her face, but as soon as Nicole lifted her face from the wash basin and looked into the mirror, her piercing scream of terror echoed through otherwise empty apartment. Beside her own reflection she saw a red-faced creature standing behind her, grinning and showing its sharp teeth. Nicole froze again, this time the feeling of pure, unadulterated terror was five times stronger. Although she could see the creature's face for a mere second or two, but it was enough for her to recognize its identity.

It was the same red-faced demon from her dreams.

Nicole was too scared to think anything, so she quickly wiped her face, grabbed her back and keys and rushed out of her apartment, not bothering to eat anything for breakfast. All she wanted now was to stay out of her apartment and hoped that no hallucinations would bother her at work.

The day at work passed without any disturbing occurrences, and Nicole was happy about that. She already began pushing the dreadful things that happened at her place into the depths of her mind, but she was unable to erase them totally. Such things cannot be easily forgotten. She really needed some kind of entertainment at the moment to occupy her mind with something else, and in a few moments her phone rang. It was Jodie. She had already finished her work, and soon Linda would be joining her as well. Nicole didn't have to wait long, as in five minutes her own day at work was over. Three best friends met at the entrance of the cinema and spend a few hours full of fun and laughter during a nice comedy full of kindness. Nicole felt much better after they left the place, and as soon they entered her apartment and she made tea and some snacks for her friends, both Linda and Jodie noticed that something wasn't right with their friend.

She looked a bit worried.

"Nikki, are you alright?" Jodie asked. "I can see you're worried about something. Is anything wrong?"

Both Nicole's friends watched her with questioning looks. She sighed sadly, hesitating to tell them the truth.

"I don't even know how to explain it to you," Nicole began. "If I tell you the whole truth, you girls will probably think that I'm crazy."

Jodie and Linda exchanged glances in confusion.

"What makes you think that?" Linda asked, tilting her head. "You have told us weird things before, like these dreams of yours, and have we ever mocked you? No. So you can tell us. Nobody will laugh at you."

Nicole then sighed deeply once more and began speaking.

"Well, let's put things straight then. Today I discovered that something really weird was happening in my apartment while I prepared for work."

"What do you mean by weird?" both friends were curious.

Nicole then told them all what happened to her in the bathroom this morning, and both Jodie and Linda widened their eyes in surprise and horror. Neither of them could imagine such things happening at their home.

"Jesus Christ, that's awful," Jodie shook her head. "If I experienced something like that I don't know what I would do. The least I could do is run from this place and never return."

"It scared the crap out of me," Nicole said. "This was the first time I've encountered paranormal events in my life. And it might be just the beginning."

"I sure would freak out as well," Linda added. "Especially if I caught a glimpse of the thing I've seen in my dreams."

"Technically, I could move to other place to live, but it won't do any good," Nicole pondered loudly. "It's not the fault of the apartment. It's me. No matter where I go it will follow me. And I'm sure that what happened today is somehow connected with my dreams."

"It might be," her friends agreed, and Jodie then offered: "I think you should visit the church, Nikki, and talk to a priest. I'm afraid this is something beyond the police or authorities. It is more like… spiritual type of matter, if you can call it that."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Maybe I should…" Nicole hasn't managed to finish the sentence when suddenly lights in the room started flickering, first slowly like it was just a light problem, but with every minute it flickered faster, creating almost sinister atmosphere. Nicole's friends turned their head around and their frightened face expressions were clear as day.

"What's going on with the lights?" Linda asked in a shaking voice.

"I don't know," Nicole replied, her own voice sounded scared. "It hasn't happened before. I don't like it at all."

"Maybe it's a severe light problem?" Jodie pondered. "It's unpleasant of course, but I hope it gets fixed soon. If any of us was epileptic it would… Oh my God, Nikki! Behind you!"

Jodie screamed her lungs out, looking somewhere behind Nicole's back. In a second Linda joined her with eyes wide and mouth open in terror. A horrible creature with red-and-black face stood behind their friend's back, mouth stretched in a predatory grin and revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. Never before have they seen such a gruesome creature, and before both women could say or do anything, they felt like some unknown power held them in its iron grip, robbing them of their ability to move; and in the next second the same power threw them both away from the table, making them hit their backs against the nearby wall. Nicole rushed to her friends, helping them up, and in the nest moment the main light bulb that illuminated the room, exploded. The living room was consumed by darkness, and the only the kitchen lights allowed to see at least something.

"Are you both okay?" Nicole was no less scared than her friends. "I hope neither of you got a concussion?"

"We're fine, but what the hell just happened?!" Linda practically yelled. "We couldn't even move when something threw us against the wall like ragdolls. And what was that thing behind your back?"

"It's the same creature from my dreams," Nicole explained. "I have no idea how it got into real world, but it is here now and I can see that it wants you out of here."

Jodie and Linda exchanged glanced in confusion, unable to say a word. Nicole then continued:

"Did you notice that all this crap with lights started right after you mentioned the church and priest? This… demon or whatever it is, got angry and it clearly doesn't like you both. Girls, listen to me. No matter how much I do not want to stay alone with him, I have to deal with the demon myself… somehow. Whatever he's after, he clearly wants something from me. So I think you better leave at once. It's for your own safety."

Linda and Jodie just nodded silently and moved to the door to dress up for leaving. All this time they did things reluctantly, being afraid for their friend, but understood that their presence indeed might make everything worse.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Linda asked.

"I can't be sure about anything," Nicole sighed "but if I get out of this alive, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know that I'm fine. Now hurry and go before that thing gets mad again."

Both women nodded, exchanging hugs with Nicole, and then hurried out of her flat. Nicole couldn't blame them for being afraid, but at least they would have peace and silence when they come home, and that can't be said about her. There was a demon in her apartment that clearly wanted her alone with him, but why? Nicole felt scared and confused simultaneously. Was he going to possess her? From what she knew about the demons, they usually were after human souls and would not stop at anything to achieve their goal. And that's what this creature wanted – her soul. Nicole was sure of that, and also that most likely she would end up dead when the sun rises next morning. So she slowly walked into the middle of the room, ready to accept her fate.

"What do you want from me?!" she yelled both with anger and panic. "Come on, I'm right here! Show yourself!"

But nothing of that happened. Instead, Nicole noticed that the door to her bedroom opened by itself, and that served as an indication that the demon wanted her to go there. Having no other option, she walked into the room and pressed the light switch. The light from the main lap illuminated the room, but nothing out of ordinary could be seen. The room looked as it always does, and not even a single object was moved.

Nicole stood where she stopped in confusion. Why did the demon want her to come into the bedroom? There are no hints or anything what could indicate his intentions, but there was no time for further pondering as suddenly the light in the room went off and Nicole felt that something touched her waist from behind. As it was pitch dark she had no choice but to feel it with her fingers, and it's hard to describe how fast her heart was pounding in her chest when her fingers felt something like metallic claws on her stomach. Nicole opened her mouth but couldn't scream or even say a word when the second clawed hand covered her mouth, and there was a sound of a threatening growl right at her left ear.

The demon was right behind her back.

Nicole understood that it's not worth even trying to resist, this creature is stronger than her in every possible way. Even if she tried, this would only anger the monster and he would kill her instantly. She was sure he would murder her anyway, so it was better to behave now and finally accept the fate. So Nicole just closed her eyes and waited when the demon finally delivers the final blow.

But nothing of that happened. No matter how long she waited, no pain came. Nicole dared to open her eyes and saw that she still was in her room but the light was weird, like the mixture of red and orange. Combined with the surrounding darkness, it looked rather creepy altogether. She couldn't understand whether she was still in real world or the demon has somehow carried her into his world. Never before she was as confused as now. The red-faced demon still was holding pressed firmly to his body, and that's when Nicole felt something damp and slimy touching her earlobe. There was no doubt that it was his tongue, but as he licked her cheek she felt the touch of two spiky ends of it. So he probably had a forked tongue, like snakes or any other reptiles. His behavior brought Nicole into stupor at first. She sure didn't expect such actions from a being like him, but when she felt his sharp teeth take a bite on her neck, she couldn't help but make a faint, moaning sound. Her neck happened to be one of the most sensitive spots on her body, and this rather gentle bite of his made her feel heat slowly pooling down into her lower region.

Now it was clear as a day to her why the demon wanted her friends to leave. Not just because Jodie spoke about churches and priests that angered him. Each demon hates anything connected with God, so no wonder that this creature reacted this way. But there was also another reason.

He wanted privacy.

He wanted to claim this woman, right here and now.

Nicole knew it, and despite that her mind yelled out at her that mating with such creature as a demon is so wrong, but her body told her otherwise, betraying the common sense. The way this monster touched her, the movement of his skillful hands did the unimaginable things to her. She didn't resist when she felt his claws sliding under her shirt and moving it up. Nicole lifted her arms to help him with that, and in a few seconds the piece of fabric was off her body and fell to the floor. The same way he ridded her of the bra, sliding one of his claws beneath the middle of the garment on her chest and cutting it. As soon as her breasts were free of any cover, the demon cupped her soft mounds, playing with her sensitive nipples that have already gotten hard from the touch of cold air. Nicole writhed slightly and moaned from his manipulations with her body, arching her head and thus supporting it against the demon's right shoulder. For a few moments he continued playing with her bare hills until suddenly he turned the female around to face him. Finally Nicole was able to see her demonic lover's face in its full beauty. And indeed, to her his face looked like one of such pieces of art that could be valued by only a few of hundreds or even thousands of people. Generally it looked more or less human-like, but these black and red color patterns in combination with sharp teeth and almost colorless eyes made his whole image look so that it could be best described as "macabre beauty". The rest of his body was fully black which made it harder to see him in half-dark room, but there was enough light for Nicole to notice his arousal: his member of rather generous size that was as black as the rest of his body, already stood erect and ready for action. Nicole could continue looking at him with a secret admiration, but in a mere second the monster lowered his head to her chest and his forked tongue began swirling around the hard bud of her right breast. She moaned from pleasant tingles that ran throughout her body, and while enjoyment took over her, the slender female hand rand up and down the demon's dark skin, making small circles with her fingertips playfully until it approached the most intimate part of his body. Nicole smirked when she heard lustful growls of her monstrous lover in the moment when her hand wrapped around his shaft and massaged the whole length of his manhood. The feeling was so great that the demon stopped playing with her soft hills and quickly ridded his mate from the remaining clothes and put her on the bed. And while he walked closer to crawl on the top of her, a weird sound reach Nicole's ears; like something hard hitting the floor with every step of the monster. Only then she noticed that his legs ended with hoofs instead of feet, just like she has sometimes seen in the portrayals of Baphomet. But nothing mattered anymore when the black creature was on the top of her, caressing her already wet folds with his clawed fingers; and Nicole wanted nothing else but feeling that impressive shaft of his inside her. The demon also was growing impatient from his own prelude and, wasting no more time, grabbed her hips and positioned himself in front of her opening; and the next second the woman let out a moan, quiet but full of bliss when he filled her up with one soft movement. The red-face monster liked that, his mouth widening in a satisfied grin. He knew how to give sexual pleasure to females, and tonight this particular female will find out what he's capable of.

For some time they kept a moderate rhythm, and when both lovers felt that they were slowly approaching the highest point of their pleasure, the demon moved his hips faster, hitting the sweet spot inside her with each thrust. Nicole, in turn, tried to move her own hips, matching him thrust for thrust, undulating beneath him and moaning out her pleasure in full voice. The thought about being claimed by a demon aroused her even more. Not every night you could experience a moment when two such different beings became one. Her lover was now moving in inhuman speed already, and the feeling he gave her, combined with the sounds he made that could be described as a mixture of growls and low moans, Nicole was unable to hold anymore. This was too much for her to bear, and she finally released her pleasure with a blissful scream. Hearing this, the black monster made several hard thrusts and soon also climaxed, spilling his seed into his mate's body and instantly collapsing on her chest, panting.

Nicole felt so exhausted that she could barely feel how the demon pulled his manhood out of her cavern. Her eyes were closing, and no matter how she tried to stay awake, sleep soon took over her. Lucky that the next day was Saturday so she could sleep as long as she wished. When she opened her eyes, rays of sunlight were leaking into her room, and the clock showed almost 11 a.m. Not yet fully awake, Nicole pondered whether all that happened last night was a wet dream, but seeing herself absolutely naked and feeling wetness between her legs, she realized that it was no dream after all. She never slept naked, and having her flesh free from all clothes was a first sign that the events of the last night were as real as the new day. The feeling she experienced with the demon were something she couldn't describe in words, it was something you must feel to fully understand. Nicole wondered whether she would see her demonic lover again, but if the dreams of that strange place continue that it's more than likely that they will meet again. Smiling at this though, Nicole took her cell phone as call her friends as she promised. They were definitely worried, so after her call both were happy to know that their friend survived the night as felt alive and well.

Little did Nicole know that her night travels to that dark dimension where the demon lived were astral projections that she always mistook for dreams. Every time she stepped into his domain, he felt her presence and fed on her energy, giving her his own instead. Thus a bond formed between them which resulted in helping him cross the border between worlds and find his way into the world of the living. Thus he achieved the possibility to get to her in the physical plane and make her feel the ecstasy she had never dreamed of.

And that's what he was going to do again.

Very soon.


End file.
